White Bells
by 1989er
Summary: Mari and Akko have been dating for a long time now and are ready to take the next step. On hiatus indefinetly. Lemon warning in the final chapter
1. The Next Step

Heso ery'bodies! Welcome to another story! This story will be about Akko and Mari's wedding. I'm gonna say this is set about a year after they have graduated from college! This is the most Fanfic-ass Fanfic I've ever written. Enjoy!

"Akko? W-what are you doing?" Mari said, watching Akko take a knee in front of her.

"Something that I've been thinking about for a long time." Akko replied, reaching into her pocket. Mari could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she had been thinking about this since she had heard about the legalization of gay marriage. Everything was moving in slow motion as Akko pulled out a black box. They had made it through high school, coming out, college, jobs, and moving in together, but now it was finally time to take the next step.

"Mariko, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and be my wife?" Akko asked, opening the box to reveal a thin ring with a clear glass diamond on top.

"A-Akiko. A-are you sure?" Mari asks, her eyes beginning to water.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life, Mariko" Akko replies, tears pricking at her eyes as well.

"Yes! Of course! Yes!" Mari answers, tears of happiness beginning to flow down her face.

"Thank you so much Mari!" Akko yells, pulling Mari into a long kiss.

"A-Akiko? Why is the diamond glass?" Mari asks, nervously.

"Heh heh… I was hoping to tell you before yout saw… I've been trying to figure out your ring size for a week but I couldn't manage to get it, my salary will only let me get two rings, one for each of us, so I decided to get a glass ring I propose with and then we can go and choose rings together! I-it's okay right?" Akko replies, embarassed that she can't afford better for her love. Despite how hard she works she still works as a makeup specialist so it's not like she's going to be rich anytime soon.

"Wow~ It's not like you to think so far ahead Akiko!" Mari says happily. Wrapping her arms around her love, Mari kisses Akko again and the two begin their walk back home from the park where Akko had led Mari so that she could propose.

"I think I deserve a _reward_ for thinking so far ahead, right Mariko~?" Akko sings, seductively.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Mari asks, looking into the blond's brown eyes.

"R-really!? You'll do that for me!?" Akko says, surprised at Mari's forwardness.

"I'll need your help to do this though, _Akiko_ , I can't do it alone tonight." Mari continues, Akko's eyes are deeper than she thought and can feel them pulling her in.

"I'll get the booze, you make the food." Akko says excitedly.

"Prepare your stomach Akko~" Mari sings as the two veer off in seperate directions. Akko's destination is the Liquor store nearby while Mari is headed for the house. It has been a long time since they decided to splurge on food and now seemed like as good a time as any.

-Time Passes-

"Mari~ I'm Home~" Akko sings, walking through the threshhold of their house. "Mmmm~ smells like you've been busy~"

"Of course dear~ I made your favorite; ***insert food of choice***!" Mari replies, holding a ***food holder of choice*** of ***Insert food of choice***.

"Yay!" Akko cheers as she sets down two bottles of wine.

"Hey Akko, set the table please." Mari requests.

"Sure honey!" Akko replies, picking up the tablewear and setting two spots next to each other on the counter. When she finishes, Mari brings over the ***insert food of choice***. Sitting down next to Akko, Akko pours Mari a glass of wine.

"What's the wine quality?" Mari asks, taking a sip.

"Mid-Shelf, I still want some money left to buy a ring!" Akko says, chuckling.

-Generic eating scene-

"Thanks for the meal Mariko~" Akko says, setting down the second empty w, "But now I think i'm feeling hungry for a little something else~"

"Oh~? And what is that Akiko?" Mari asks jokingly. She knows exactly whats going to occur.

"I think it's in the bedroom~" Akko replies, seductively.

"R-really? What is it _Akko_ ~?" Mari asks, feigning innocence. She knows just what Akko likes.

"Follow me and I'll show you~" Akko answers while leading the way into their room. When they get there, Akko turns to Mari.

"The answer… _Is Mari_ ~" Akko whispers into mari's ear before pulling her down onto the bed. "I think i'll dig in~"

"I love you Akko~" Mari says inbetween kisses.

"I love you too Mari~" Akko replies.

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the tease-y ending! I'm dead-set on making this a Multiple chapter story so I need to remember to break it up into chapters! No lemon until the end! But aNyWaY… Thanks for reading! If you want please leave a review (Comment) and maybe even favorite (If thats what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)) and don't forget to follow this story, as well as me, to be notified when I release more!

Toodles!

-1989er


	2. Pink-Tinged Memories

Heso! Welcome to chapter two of White Bells! I am writing, again from an airplane! This trip has not been as smooth as the first one! On the first flight I flew with Alaska Airlines and would give them a 9/10 overeall, but on the return home (This flight) I'm flying Jet Blue and I would give them a 5/10 at best T_T. I got Air sick for the first time in 9 years and it smells awful in here! Halp pls! But ignore my tortured screams, all you're here for is to read chapter two! S-see if I care…

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU WANT AKKO'S FAVORITE FOOD TO BE. I CAN'T DECIDE MYSELF.**

 **T_T**

"W-wow…" Mari says, breathless.

"Y-yeah…" Akko replies, breathless as well.

The two newly engaged lovers had just finished a very heated lovemaking session and were now sliding back together to snuggle.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Mari asks, her voice returning to normal.

"Tamamin" Akko replies, gesturin to the box in the corner labeled " **Tamamin's books HIDE WHEN GUESTS COME OVER"**

"Oh… Should we send her something to thank her for that?" Mari asks.

"Like what Mari?" Akko questions.

"I-I don't know… Maybe a r-report on w-what we do when we… y'know…" Mari answers, embarassed that she even thought of something like that.

"Oooo~ Looks like Mariko's not as innocent as I thought~" Akko teases.

"S-shush! Y-you know that she's a-always asking for that!" Mari snaps, blushing.

"Sheesh… Did I hit a nerve? _Again~?_ " Akko says, feigning offense before switching to a seductive tone while referencing their _session_ earlier. All Mari says in reply is a whimper before pushing herself against Akko to snuggle closer.

"Mmmm~ I'm so happy that we're finally going to married, you don't know how long I've wanted this." Akko says, her tone returning to normal as she hugs Mari closer.

"Yeah~ I've always wanted to be able to call you my wife. I… I…" Mari says, her voice breaking down as she begins to cry tears of hapiness. Smiling and feeling the same warm tears dripping down her face, Akko pulls Mari up so they are at eye level.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." Akko chants as she rubs Mari's back and play's with her hair.

"I love you too Akko. I love you so much that before we started, it hurt." Mari sobs, her words getting more and more understandable as the sobs subside.

"What do you mean by that?" Akko questions, genuinely interested in this pain Mari says she experienced.

"W-well… back when we had just met, I think I started having feelings for you a little bit after my haircut." Mari says as she begins to tell the tale of her woes back before she and Akko were dating.

"Wow, that early!?" Akko exclaims.

"Y-yeah… Of course I didn't know what those feelings were for a long time… When did you start having feelings for me?" Mari asks, embarassed.

"Wow… thats a harder question than I thought it would be… when did I first start having feelings… If I had to say, I think was when you, Sugi, Tamamin, and I played the king game. I felt sick to my stomach when Tamamin tried to kiss you, but I couldn't figure why. It wasn't until you lied about having sex with that guy that I realized that I might like you. I wasn't sure until that night on the trip" Akko explains, blushing at the memory of their first time having their bodies so close.

"O-oh… t-that night…" Mair says, blushing even more than Akko.

"Y-yeah… I-if it makes you f-feel better, after you left I could barely sleep. I was just too horny~" Akko says, remembering her first time pleasuring herself after Mari left.

"A-Anyway… After I started having feelings for you, I didn't know what they were. All I knew was everytime I saw you my heart hurt and whenever I saw you talking to other girls it would hurt more. It was the worst, however, when I had heard about your "First time" through the door a that party with Sugi and Tamamin. My heart felt like it had imploded. I remember falling to my knees and my vision getting all red. The thought that someone else had had you, had marked you, hurt me so badly. From then on, everytime you were nice to me made me happy, but it also hurt me so badly to be reminded that, more than likely, I would always be just a friend to you." Mari says, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No more… please… today was supposed to be a day where you were h-happy… I tried so hard at that… please… don't cry…" Akko begs, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"I-I'm not crying out of sadness. I'm crying from relief~ I have you here in my arms, see?" Mari says, hugging Akko tighter.

"T-thank you Mariko…" Akko responded, returning the hug. "Oh, do you want to go ring shopping tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah! I would love to!" Mari replies.

"But before tomorrow~ Thinking about that night on the class trip has gotten me feeling… _Ready_ " Akko says seductively, sliding her hands down Mari's sides and on to her butt. "Care to maybe… asist me with that _Ma~...Ri~...Ko~…?"_

"A-Akko!?" Mari exclaimed, she hadn't seen Akko get like this in a long time. Two sessions in one day was something they did once back in college after finals week.

"You know you want to~ So come on, _let me~_ " Akko commands, her voice switching to the seductive edge she had been using before. Mari opened her mouth to say something, but Akko squeezing her butt turned her words in a gasp of air.

"Ah~! Please make me feel good Akiko! Show me what else you've read in Tamamin's books! Please!" MarI begs, she had slways been weak to Akko's seduction, even after going several rounds all it would take for her to be ready to go again was Akko upping her seductive voice a notch.

"Mmmm~ So flattering! I can't think of any reason not to, so why not!" Akko says, Locking lips with Mari and sticking her tongue in to wrestle with Mari's.

"Mmm~Ah! Akko… I love you so much!" Mari moans. The couple has a habit of telling each other that they love each other before sex. It made things feel much more loving and less purely lust.

"Of Course Mari, I lo-AHVE you so much as well!" Akko exclaims, her voice juming up for a split second when Mari's roving hadns graze her behind.

"Akko! I wAHnt to be yours! Lets schedule thAHt wedding really soon! O-okay?" Mari Exclaimed, having trouble speaking due to Akko's ministrations.

"God I can't wait to make you mine" Akko replied before smashing their lips back together.

Phoo! Thats another one finished! I wrote this completely on the airplane! You can feel the lemon pushing at the dam, but it's staying back god damnit! NOT TILL THE LAST CHAPTER! AHnyway~ Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a review or maybe even favorite it, if that's what you're in to ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). Also DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR MORE STORIES WHILE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT INSALLMENT, AS WELL AS FOLLOWING THIS STORY SO THAT YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED OF NEW CHAPTERS. FOLLOWING A STORY AND FAVORITING ARE BOTH ASIGNED TO THE SAME BUTTON! IT IS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS EITHER FOLLOW OR FAVORITE OR FAV ON IT!1111

Toodles!

-1989er


	3. Ruby Red and Emerald Green

Heso! Welcome to Chapter 3! I just went through and edited the previous story and HOLY SHIT I suck without sleep and spell-check! I refuse to do research on wedding rings before I even have a new girlfriend! Or boyfriend! Or whatever the fuck-you-call-agender-friend! So please excuse my lack of caring about prices! Anyway, letsu startu theu chapteru!u

"Oh, Mari! Look at this one! It's so shiny!" Akko said, flitting around the jewelry store. The newly engaged couple had decided on today for their ring shopping and were taking the store by storm. Akko was certainly the most energetic of the two, but Mari was no slouch, staying a pace or two behind the blonde at all times, keeping her eye on the price of things. Suddenly, Akko saw a glint in the corner of eye, it seemed to stand out from all of the other glints.

"Hey, Mariko dear? Follow me, I think I see something." Akko says, calling Mari over.

"Oh! Sure honey!" Mari responded. Wow it felt liberating to be able to talk to each other like that in public. When she found what Mari was pointing at, she looked up with a quizzical look. The ring Akko was pointing at was naught but a silver circle. No jewel or inscription or anything.

"This is it? No offense Sweety, but if you want this, I have some friends with metal they can bend into this." Mari says, slightly teasing her partner.

"No! Not those, those are unfinished rings Mariko! The ones next to them!" Akko says, scrunching her face up in mock anger in the way she knows makes Mari laugh.

"Oooooooohhhh" Mari replies chuckling. She looks over to see silver rings with a bright yellow gemstone in them that seem to catch the light in a way that makes them appear to glow.

"Perfect~" Akko coos.

"Really? Didn't think that you would be into yellow!" Mari chimes in, she didn't like the color very much but wanted to hear what Akko had to say about them.

"These will glow brightly so that you'll always be reminded of me! Plus, if someone thinks of messing with you, they'll see that you're married!" Akko said, flashing Mari her possessive eyes. Mari knew this side of Akko all too well, it was the same side that almost went haywire when she had thought that Mari was cheating on her a few weeks ago. Pulling Akko over into a hug, Mari patted her back.

"I'm not looking for anyone else and you are all I think about, 24/7" She whispered into Akko's ear. Realizing that her possessive side was showing, Akko blushed and scooted away from the rings.

"Lets look a bit more seriously. What metal do you want and what color gem." Mari said in a very down-to-business tone.

"Well… I want something fire-y so… Gold and ruby would be great!" Akko answers.

"Oh… I wanted silver and emerald… crap…" Mari says, looking down disappointed.

The two girls stood there for a while, thinking. Neither of them could afford something crazy so they would have to buy from the showroom, not custom. Suddenly, a staff member walked up to them. He had the usual fake smile plastered across his face and a nice suit that Akko guessed was provided by the store.

"Hello there! What's the occasion?" He said, his voice dripping with sugar.

"Oh, we're shopping for wedding rings!" Akko answered.

"Great! X Jewellers are known for our top of the line wedding rings! Which one of you fine ladies are the lucky one?" The man said, his tone sticking to sickenly sweet.

"Oh we both are! Me and Mariko are finally going to get married! We've waited so long for it to be legalized!" Akko replied, confidently. She knew that it was a bad habit, but she loved to see how people react when she says that she and Mari are a couple.

"Oh that's wonderful! I was so happy when I heard about that, me and my husband went out and got married as fast as we co- I mean, congratulations! Do you need any help finding rings?" He responded, face gaining a blush at breaking his script.

"We actually do! Mariko wants silver and emerald, but I wanted ruby and gold." Akko says, chuckling at how excited he was to be married. She couldn't wait to experience that as well!

"Well… we do have a section over here where you can make a set with some of our less impressive rings. It should come to about the cost of what I've seen you looking at so far." He says, gesturing towards a table with several trays of rings and empty ring boxes.

"Oh! Thank you!" Akko says, hugging the surprised man. Realizing what she did, she quickly let go and patted down the wrinkles in her clothes, as did the man to the wrinkles on his suit.

"A-Anyway, Congratulations! I hope you find what you're looking for! Enjoy your wedding!" He says guiltily, walking away. Akko could swear that she saw him look over at another male associate and mouth "I'm sorry" to the man. She looked away, however when she felt Mari's gaze burning her back she turned around.

"Akiko… you always fret about me cheating and then turn around and do stuff like that…" Mari says, looking downwards. Akko smiled and wrapped her arms around Mari.

"Mariko, you forgot something, you're the only one I can do _this_ to" Akko replied, kissing Mari.

"Liar… you used to kiss Sugi and Tamamin all the time…" Mari replied, breaking the kiss. The already felt better but Akko needed to realize how she made her feel when she suggested that Mari would ever cheat on her.

"But never like this~" Akko says, restarting the kiss. Mari looked at her quizzically before widening her eyes as Akko sticks her tongue in. "You are the only one I'll ever even think of doing that to~"

"N-not in public!" Mari hissed, blushing.

"No promises, especially when you get all jealous~" Akko joked back, reaching around and squeezing Mari's butt.

"Akko!" Mari squeaked angrily at her frisky lover.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, you're just so cute~!" Akko apologizes, "Now let's go pick out rings."

Walking over to the table with the ring trays and boxes, the couple got to work looking for their ring of choice. Eventually, Mari held up a silver ring with a small spherical emerald inset in it.

"Perfect." Mari Mumbles.

"That's what you choose? It suits you so much!" Akko coos, smiling.

"Really? In what way?" Mari asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's simple, plain, and innocent; but in a cute way~" Akko replied.

"O-oh. I don't know if simple or plain is really a compliment…" Mari responds. Looking down disappointedly. While looking down, Mari sees a gold ring that looks like the same design as hers, only with a blazing red ruby on it.

"Akko! Check this one out!" Mari exclaims, holding the ring up.

"Wow, that's perfect! They even match!" Akko replies excitedly.

After the two girls put their rings of choice into the ring box and purchase them, they find themselves back in Mari's car. Akko noticed that her fiance looked sad. Making a mental note to ask about it when they get home, Akko leaned back into the chair and looked at the box containing their rings.

"I hope you remember that I love you and only you. I'm only possessive because I've yet to have met anyone else who makes me feel how you do." Akko says, still looking forward.

"I-I'm not talking to you until we get home." Mari responded flatly.

"Oh…"Akko says. Her voice taking a defeated tone. Looking over at Mari, she could swear that she saw a tear fall from the brunettes face.

Phob! Another one under the belt! This one was harder to write than usual… Anyway~ If you enjoyed reading, as I'm sure you all did, You've already read 2 other chapters of this ficFan, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, and maybe even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). Also! Don't forget to visit my profile and check out my other stories to tide you over while you wait for the next release!

Toodles

-1989er


	4. Am I Just a Toy?

Heso! Welcome to chapter four of White Bells! Thanks for hanging around for the hiatus! I'm sorry to say this but after the event it was super hard to start writing again, I just couldn't get into the usual mind-set I get into. I actually wrote this before the event so that if I ended up needing a fourth week to work I would have this as a buffer, a practice I used before on other stories. But enough of my ramblings, as a reward for waiting so long this chapter will probably be the least fluffy of 'em all! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay Akko, we're home now, what did you want to say to me?" Mari says to Akko, an unhappy tone in her voice.

"I was telling you how much I love you~" Akko says, attempting to hug Mari. She is surprised when Mari sticks out her hand to keep Akko from hugging her.

"Is this all I am to you!? Just something to touch!? It seems like all we do when we get romantic is have sex!" Mari yells, crying, "I was fine with that! I like that you like to touch me! But accusing me of even thinking of cheating over and over again is pushing it! And today! You squeezed my ass in the middle of a showroom! Do you even love me or am I just a sex toy!?

"M-Mariko?" Akko whimpered, stumbling back at Mari's outburst. She hadn't heard the brunette yell since the aforementioned cheating incident.

"Why can't you trust me…" Mari says, her voice had morphed from anger to sadness. "We were going to get married and I was so excited, but you just keep telling me how much you don't trust me, and then you turn around, hug some random gay guy, and then squeeze my ass!"

"W-were going to get married?' Akko responded, worried about the wording of what Mari had said.

"Yes Akiko. Were." Mari replies, coldly

"W-what?...! No! You can't do this to me! I love you Mari! Don't leave me! No one else but you makes me feel like this! I can't live without you!" Akko screams, the color draining from her face as she falls to her knees, "I l-love you Mari! I-I love you… Please don't leave me… if you leave I won't know what to do with myself!"

Akko was leaning forward on her knees, like she was crawling. Her face was covered in tears and her mascara had drawn lines down her cheeks and rings around her eyes. Mari felt a pang of pity but knew that this was the only way. She had to get her point across, permanently.

"There is one way I won't break up with you right now." Mari says, watching Akko's head perk up.

"W-what!? I'll do anything! You can't leave me! I don't know if life is worth living without you!" Akko begs desperately.

"Go a week without having sex with me or talking about that stupid misunderstanding." Mari says, wiping Akko's tears with a cloth napkin.

"R-really? That's it?" Akko whimpers. She could do this.

"Even after that week if you pull something like you did on that showroom you're getting divorced." Mari continued.

"S-sheesh… okay Mari! Anything for you!" Akko says as she shakily stands up. "Y'know, I'm so tired now that I think I might take a quick nap, care to join? We can still snuggle, right? If you say no to that I might go insane…"

"Of course! I still love you~ Just not as physical… all the time…" Mari says, blushing.

"Okay! Lemme just wash off this mascara and I'll meet you in there." Akko says gesturing at her mascara that had been running down her face.

"See you in there" Mari replied.

* * *

T_Time break;_;

" _Mari~_ " Akko coos as she walks into their room. "I hope you saved a spot for me~"

"Of course I did, dear" Mari replied. She was lying in the bed wearing one of the oversized t-shirts Akko liked to sleep in. Akko froze and looked at her hungrily for a few seconds before shaking her head and continuing to walk over to the bed.

"You better not have come up with that ban just to screw with me _dear_ " Akko replies, her tone dripping with warning for the brunette.

" _Of course not~_ " Mari teases, rolling over to open up a spot that Akko quickly fills.

"Why are you wearing one of my sleeping shirts. Wait... isn't that the one I wore last night?" Akko asked. She wanted nothing less than to take Mari right there, but she had promised Mari she wouldn't. It would just be one week.

"You always wear them to sleep and I wanted to see what's so special about them." Mari replied as she wrapped her arms around Akko and pulled herself against Akko's back.

"If you want to try my sleeping attire, than I'll try yours." Akko responds huffily. It took a few seconds for Mari to remember that she usually just slept in panties.

"W-What!?" Mari exclaimed, watching Akko walk over to her dresser and take out a pair of grey panties.

"These are the pair you usually use, right?" Akko asks, a look of determination on her face.

"Y-yes." Mari says, blushing as she watches her lover undress.

"Oh hey, you're not wearing any panties right now, are you?" Akko asks, her tone making it sound like this is something normal to ask.

"Um... yes... Wait! How did you know!?" Mari exclaims. She hadn't come out from under the blanket since Akko had come in the room and there was no way that Akko should have been able to tell.

"I've seen them enough to know each pair of panties you have. I noticed that the only ones missing were the ones you put this morning and the ones I'm wearing right now." Akko said triumphantly. Hearing this, Mari blushed deeper. Why couldn't Akko have focused this much on her studies when they were in school?

"O-oh..." Mari said, her voice quiet. Smiling, Akko climbed back into the bed. She couldn't tell why Mari liked to sleep like this, she felt much colder than usual. Then the answer pulled her against it.

"Woah... Mari... you're so warm~" Akko said, regaining her smile. Mari didn't want to say it out loud, but Akko's pantied crotch was the perfect temperature against her uncovered one. Both girls hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so happy Akiko! We're going to get married!" Mari said, beaming. All Akko did in reply was grab the brunettes face and pull her into a kiss.

"I love you so much Mariko! I love you I love you I love you!" Akko exclaims, squeezing Mari every time she said she loved her. Mari looked up into Akko's eyes to see that they were watering.

"Akko? Is everything okay?" Mari ask, her voice filled with worry.

"You scared me so much earlier!" Akko said, her voice beginning to get sob-y. "I don't even want to think about losing you! We've been together for years now and I've almost never seen you get that angry. Was... was I really hurting you that much?"

"Yes Akko, not being trusted by you after so many years really hurt me. But now that I've said it, I'm feeling much better. I love you too much to break up over such a silly thing. Now, I remember you saying that you had a special kiss that was only for me?" Mari answered as she pulled Akko's face close to hers. She wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, they still were recently engaged and wanted to enjoy her partner as much as she could before her brain stopped releasing as many chemicals. The blonde looked at her hungrily again and Mari could feel herself shiver with desire. She was dead-set in upholding the sexual ban though and nothing Akko did would change this. As Akko pulled her into a french kiss, the heat coming from Akko's pantied crotch was incredible. Quietly moaning, Mari scooted so that her entire body was pushed against Akko's.

"Mari, I love you~"

"Akko, I love you more~"

"Yeah right"

* * *

Hisu! I almost cried while writing Akko's begging for Mari to not break up with her ;_;. I'm such a softy! Any-way! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please LEAVE A REVIEW and maybe even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). Also! Don't forget to visit my profile and check out my other stories to tide you over while you wait for the next release! LEAVE A FUCKING REVIEW YOU UNGRATEFUL CRETINS (Thanks for reading XD)

Idk, this chapter just doesn't feel that quality... (- After re-reading it and editing the shit out of it after the event)

Toodles!

-1989er


End file.
